warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Secura Penta
| secondary elemental damage = 375.0 | secondary speed = | secondary crit chance = | secondary crit damage = | secondary stat proc = | secondary punch through = | secondary ammo usage = | augment = Sequence | conclave = 120 | polarities = | introduced = | notes = }} Secura Penta là 1 loại súng phóng lựu của Perrin Sequence version đặc biệt của Penta . Khi đem so sánh với Penta, Secura Penta được tăng về tốc độ bắn, lượng đạn có trong 1 băng, và lượng sát thương gây nổ. Nó cũng được kèm theo khả năng thiên phú đặc biệt của Sequence Đặc điểm Loại vũ khí này gây sát thương . Lợi thế : *Súng phóng lựu gây sát thương khi tác động vào kẻ địch. *Lượng sát thương AoE lớn(sát thương diện rộng). *Heavy Caliber không làm giảm đáng kể độ chính xác. *Sát thương gây nổ cũng là 1 nguyên nhân gây ra proc. *Lượng sát thương nổ gây vào bản thân ít hơn khi đem so sánh với Ogris. *Có khả năng thiên phú của Sequence . *Có sẵn , , và polarity slots. Bất Lợi: *Sát thương nổ gây ra sẽ là damage, và không thể chuyển đổi sang loại khác. *Chỉ bắn được tối đa 5 viên 1 lần. *Khi sử dụng Split Chamber mod, lượng đạn bắn ra thêm vẫn sẽ tính vào số lượng đạn tối đa có thể bắn ra 1 lần(5 viên). *Những viên đạn sau khi được bắn ra và ngừng di chuyển sẽ không gây ra bất kì hiệu ứng hình ảnh hay âm thanh nào (tuy nhiêu khi chế độ "PhysX" trong phần setting được bật lên, những viên đạn đó sẽ tạo ra những tia lửa nhỏ khi hoàn toàn dừng lại). *Những viên đạn có tốc độ di chuyển khá chậm và sẽ tạo ra 1 đường tia sáng lớn có thể nhìn thấy được. *Đạn có độ nẩy khá cao mà chính vì thế khá khó để đặt được chúng tới vị trí mà ta mong muốn. *Secura Penta có thể sử dụng cùng với mod Adhesive Blast giúp cho những viên đạn có thể dính vào mọi bề mặt. *Đạn có thể bị bật ra khỏi (kể cả khi dùng Adhesive Blast mod.) người đồng đội, sentinels, hoặc thú nuôi , có khả năng gây chết người *Khi nổ có thể gây sát thương hoặc có thể giết chết người sử dụng nếu như đứng gần bán kính gây nổ, đặc biệt với bảng build có lượng sát thương lớn. *Lượng đạn tối đa khá ít so với các vũ khí khác. So sánh: *'Secura Penta', so sánh với Penta: *Lượng sát thương damage cao hơn (375.0 vs. 350.0). *Lượng đạn trong 1 băng lớn hơn (7 rounds vs. 5 rounds). *Tổng lượng đạn lớn hơn (30 vs. 20) *Tốc độ bắn nhanh hơn (2.0 vs. 1.0). *Thêm , , and polarity slots. *Có khả năng thiên phú từ Sequence. Cách lấy *The Secura Penta có thể mua được bằng cách đạt mức Rank Partner với phe The Perrin Sequence, và chi ra điểm syndicate để mua. Giống như toàn bộ Syndicate Weapons, Secura Penta sẽ không được đưa vào danh sách những món đồ được tặng miễn phí khi bạn đat tới mức rank Partner . *Vũ khí Syndicate còn có thể có được thông qua hệ thống Trading, tuy nhiên chỉ áp dụng với unranked và không có Forma hay Orokin Catalyst được nhét vào. Lưu ý *Mặc dù có thể có đến 7 viên trong 1 băng đạn, Secura Penta chỉ có thể bắn tối đa 5 viên trong 1 lượt bắn giống như Penta. *Đạn có thể tự động gây nổ khi chúng chạm vào Blunts hoặc Bulwark. Hình ảnh Syndicateweapons5802.jpg|The Secura Penta as seen on Devstream 58. penta.jpg|Secura Penta in Codex Warframe Syndicates Secura Penta, Blown Away.. Again thequickdraw SECURA PENTA BUILD - Bouncy boom boom 3 forma - Update 17.12 Xem thêm *Penta, the unmodified version. *Secura Dual Cestra, Một loại vũ khí khác của The Perrin Sequence. *Torid, Súng phóng lựu gây độc của Infest.